


everything you didn't see

by beattajicigris



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beattajicigris/pseuds/beattajicigris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never would it occur to goody two shoes Louis Tomlinson that he would be the roommate to pervert, full-on asshole Harry Styles. Louis had to bear witness to the sex life of Harry Styles, which consist of a different girl each day. He is disgusted by the people falling in love for Styles despite his nasty attitude. And never would it occur to Louis, that he would be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Everything you didn't see

### New roommate

**Louis Tomlinson (room 190)**

That's what was written in the short, brief email he received yesterday night. It was his first day in college and he was quite worried about it. Couple older cousins of him went to this same college and they assured him that everything would be fine. Louis came from a wealthy, happy family. He was raised with good care and grew up into a good lad. He had the looks to be a player but he chose to stay faithful to only one lady: Eleanor. 

_Eleanor._

_His beautiful, kind Eleanor_

She was a beautiful girl with a big heart. Eleanor and Louis were a perfect match. Louis was the captain of a charity organization in his little town while Eleanor was the head of the teen red cross community. Of course they're meant for each other. It's impossible for them to end up apart. And yet, fate had another idea. Eleanor's car crashed to a drunkard driving on the wrong lane. 

_"Yes, mister fat, old man, I've bought you your doughnuts"_

That was the last words Eleanor had spoken to Louis, over the phone. When the police showed up at his doorstep, he ran to the scene of crash. He didn't want to go see the lifeless body in the ambulance yet. Because they could be wrong. _they should be._ But they weren't. And Louis fell to his knees, weeping at the sight of the wreck that used to be Eleanor's car. Police were cleaning up the scene and Louis saw, in a pile of the things they collected, a white plastic bag with _Krispy Kreme_ written on its side. He hated God then, hated fate. How could God keep those bloody doughnuts in one piece while He took his love?

A year had passed and Louis' family could not have been any more supportive about the event. They breathe not one single word about the accident. Every 28th January, his father would just show up on his room's door, without a single word, holding his car keys. Louis would just nod to him, then entered the car. Then they would drove in silence, first to the florist, and then to the cemetery. The place where Louis left a part of his heart.

So when Louis had blurted out the idea of going to a college in another town, his mother can't give him her agreement any quicker. She thought the idea of being far from his past would finally help Louis move on with his life, perhaps find another love. 

His mother gathered information from Louis' elder cousins and they agreed that Cray College would be the best option for Louis. They talked about it with him, spilled some inside jokes and information to him. They even told him the story of the most famous trouble maker in the college: Harry Styles.

The name stuck to his head for a little while. _"Harry Styles."_ But as soon as he set foot in Cray College grounds, he had completely forgotten about Harry Styles.

That is, of course, before he stood infront of his new dorm room. Because there, on his brand new door, written under his name, was the name "Harry Styles."

 

### bonding?

Louis froze in front of his door trying to process what just happened. There he was, taking deep breaths and convincing himself that everything is going to be okay a few minutes before, and now he found out that he's in the same room with the college number one bastard? talk about bad luck. He was still standing there dumbfounded when he tumbled forward with a loud (and humiliating) yelp due to something crashing to his back.

Louis whirled around to stare into the green eyes of Harry Styles

"hello, you Louis? I'm Harry Styles. Just call me Harry."

Louis Tomlinson was at lost for words. Hearing all those stories his cousins had told him, he had pictured Harry Styles as this sumo-sized-guy, with dragon tattoos running up his skin, tongue and nose pierced, hair mohawked and all those typical punk style. As it turned out, Harry Styles was a tall, built guy with pretty curls and even a cute british accent. Louis was left even more speechless when he saw the dimple on Harry's cheeks. _what kind of bad boy has dimples?_

When Louis had gained his voice back, he stuttered a response that sounded so weird Harry actually laughed. Louis, unexpectedly, felt the pink creeping up his cheeks. Harry Styles laugh in a hearty, loud laugh. One which actually made you want to stop whatever you're doing and spend the rest of your life trying to make him laugh.

However, though, that is only as far as the "cute" goes in Harry Styles. A blonde girl appeared behind him, panting and out of breath. Her voice actually creep the bone in Louis' skin.

"Hey Harry, you beat me in this little running race. so...?"

"hey izzy, it means this time you're the one who get to drop on your knees for me"

Harry swung that girl called Izzy across his broad shoulders as she giggled merrily. He opened the room door with his back to face Louis.

"you coming in mate? We dont mind one little audience. You can come in and unpack and pretend we dont exist if youd like. Or if you'd rather join us, please don't hesitate."

Louis can only shake his head repeatedly, apparently losing the ability to form the few coherent words. All that goes in his mind is _Harry Styles just invited him into a threesome. ___


	2. incipiens [beginning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson arrived at his college dorm room, to find out that his new roommate is the big badass of the college: Harry Styles. What is to come?

### aftershock

Louis gaped after the door that slammed shut in his face. How could someone know another human being for 3 minutes and invite them to a threesome? _a threesome _, for God's sake. Louis definitely despised the idea of a threesome but the weight of his luggage finally compelled him to open the door. He opened the door as quiet as he can and tried to tiptoe across the room to his bed. The room was quite spacious. Louis was doing a great job of opening the door quietly, until he saw what was behind them. Harry Styles and his little blonde is apparently groping each other. The blonde had his back to Louis, and didn't seem to notice his presence. Harry, on the other hand, saw Louis right away and, with a smirk on his face, winked at him.__

Louis gulped at the sight. He totally forgot about the whole tiptoeing quietly into the room plan and instead, he ran to his side of the room full point, dropped his luggage noisily then stumbled out of the room.

### the bench in the park

It was almost six in the evening. Louis did not dare walk back to his room so he sat on a bench in the park. He was just staring to the distance when he noticed a few rustling beside him. Styles, apparently, just joined him for company. He was sipping a coffee, still with his just-fucked-hair and, although Louis would never admit it out loud, he looked drop-dead gorgeous.

"I've cleaned the mess, um-"

"Louis."

Louis shifted uncomfortably on his bench and inched to the edge, distancing himself as far as possible from the boy beside him.

"Yes, Louis. uh- I'm tame, by the way."

"wha-? excuse me?"

"I mean, I'm an ass and all that. But when it comes to sex, it's not like I don't appreciate them. Those girls I had sex with. They actually came to me asking for it."

"and by fucking anyone who ask you for sex, is, by your definition, "tame"?"

"Janet, the girl from earlier, is suicidal. Having sex with me is a distraction for her. She needs it."

"That is just-. I'm sorry. I don't see the logic."

"Yes, I know. I don't expect you to, anyway."

"And it's okay with you? Having sex with bunch of girls every now and then?"

"Well, in some way, it's an empty sex. It holds no meaning."

"You only do them because you think the sex helps them?"

"yes."

Louis glanced at Harry and tilted his head sideways, as if posing a question, or a challenge, perhaps both.

"Really, Harry? There's no other reason?"

Harry Styles, the no-heart-labelled-asshole, could actually felt his heart stumbled a beat. And it was all he could do not to spit out the truth at the tip of his tongue. Not to spit out the secret he'd kept all his life to a boy he'd only known for a day. But those eyes- they looked like they could understand, and Harry wanted to succumb the truth to those eyes. But he couldn't, and with a little twist of knife in his heart, a twist he swore he's used to, he blurted the lie.

"No, Louis. There's no other reason. anyway, I enjoyed the sex."

Harry felt his stomach churned as he lied. There goes the asshole Harry, having sex for no meaning. But in the darkness, hidden to Louis, the wind bore witness, to the single drop of tear on Harry Styles' cheek.

### first night

Louis is quite certain that if this is karma, he must've done something really serious in his past life. He must've killed somebody or set a temple on fire. There sat Louis, trying to read a couple lines from his English textbook, preparing for his first class tomorrow. 2 metres away from him, a catastrophe was taking place. a natural disaster. Harry Styles and another different blonde, this one short-haired, rocked the bed. Or more like, _destroy_ the bed. Louis put his headset on and turn the volumes up but he could still hear their moans and it's _very_ distracting. And then, far much worse, was when they finished and the blonde stood up to leave. Because then, Louis saw, with increasing horror and a choked fright, that the short-haired blonde, appeared to be a guy. 

a guy. 

_a guy_

"Harry Styles is a guy. Harry Styles just had sex with a guy. Harry S-"

"Louis?" Harry broke his mantra.

"y-yes, Harry?

Louis immediately regret his response. His cheeks was flushed and his voice was too loud.

"are you okay? you were mumbling something." Harry was concerned but he was secretly stiffling a laugh at the horror on Louis Tomlinson's face.

_no harry, I'm not okay. I just saw you had sex with a guy and now I'm quite afraid you'll rape me. I just saw you had sex with a guy and now I'm turned on-wait, what?_ "yes, I'm okay."

"okay, good."

"Harry?"

"yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away, Lou."

"..um, never mind. Can I just cancel my question. I'm just going to sleep."

Louis just shifted on his bed and faced the wall, his back to Harry. He was starting to drift away, when, all his nightmares coming true, his bed dipped and he felt Harry Styles' dick pressing against his back.

"No, I'm afraid you can't cancel the question."

"oh, um, okay, well... how do you do it with a guy?"

"Oh, well. A guy put his dick up the other guy's arse. I, am the guy who put it in. The previous guy, was the one who had it up his arse."

"Oh, okay."

Much to Louis horror, he started to feel the dick pressed to his back getting bigger. And he knew the same thing was happening to his. And having Harry Styles' erection against him is too much so he turned around. That- was a bad idea, apparently. a horrendous idea. Because turning around means facing Harry Styles. And their faces were inches away. And they just shared this mutual agreement and Harry's hand came up to his cheeks, and his hand curled around Harry's neck.

_and then they kissed._

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I am new here :) hello  
> this is the first post im going to post and i deeply apologize for the flaws and errors that exist.  
> i accept, of course, critics and suggestions from all of you.  
> in fact, i'd appreciate it a lot.  
> enjoy this story and im sorry for the extremely short first chapter!


End file.
